<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>B-bitches D-doing S-shit with rope M-makin love by HIPPIN_DIPPIN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088150">B-bitches D-doing S-shit with rope M-makin love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN'>HIPPIN_DIPPIN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midnight gospel, The Midnight Gospel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Smut, The midnight gospel - Freeform, Vibrators, clancy gilroy - Freeform, midnight gospel - Freeform, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clancy’s feelin for something a lil freaky and maybe get some more fans out of it. Surprising you are one of the few people he’s interveiwing in this adventure. (lots of bdsm and basically Clancy being a bottom.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clancy Gilroy/ reader, clancy Gilroy x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>B-bitches D-doing S-shit with rope M-makin love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some more smut for yalls Clancy needs! We all be simping! (Wanted this fic to be You explaining things very chill whilst the craziest kinky shits going on. So that’s the vibe I’m going for.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yo! Computer hit me up with some good shit!” Clancy says walking over to the multiple screens and keyboards.</p>
<p>“Sure master, where are you feeling to go today?” Computer says back.</p>
<p>“You have anything to deal with rope? Or like kinky stuff? Wanna do a educational stream for my viewers on bdsm!” Clancy says to his computer, he’s excited to get going. </p>
<p>Computer replies “uh huh..okay master. I’ll look up your freak desires” his tone showing he’s making fun of him.</p>
<p>“Hey! I can do what I want. Even if that means getting tied up for many people on the internet to see! You just chill and make some cool avatars for me” clancy huffs out, his computer noticed his voice was faltering.</p>
<p>His computer audibly snorts and pulls up a planet that’s tradition has bdsm and kinks.<br/>“I made these cool avatars for you master I think you’ll-“ he snorts “you’ll like it!” </p>
<p>“Ughh just shush.” Clancy responds, he’s embarrassed, and scrolls through the avatars. All of them very crazy lookin. Clancy picks one that has more skin showing. Everything was the same but the avatar of him is wearing only tight pinkish red underwear with yellow lace trim on it and has a purple bandana hanging around his neck. Clancy chooses this one he looks back at the main screen.<br/> “Hey, did you make this model cause-“</p>
<p>His computer interrupts him and says <br/>“Cause your hormones are as chaotic as you personality master? Yes, that is why.” </p>
<p>“I? Okay.. um I’m gonna head out so I don’t make you feel more uncomfortable about my private stuff!”</p>
<p>“Your the only one feeling uncomfortable here-“<br/>This time clancy interrupts him <br/>“YEP! YEP! YEP! SHUSHHHHH! IM GONNA GO NOW BYE!” He slips his head into his simulator.</p>
<p>Clancy’s body is transported through the space around him. His body smashes into the dirt ground of the planet.</p>
<p>The dirt got into his mouth  “ACK! UGH-“ he spits it out and stands up, the hot air blowing past him.</p>
<p>The place around here has many hand-made buildings. Clancy looks around for someone to interview, he finally spots someone they have h/l h/c and are a bit taller than him. Your wearing a black tank top with some some ripped up shorts. A satchel hanging from your shoulder.</p>
<p>(Switches point of view kinda, this will happen sometimes)</p>
<p>He runs over to you and taps your shoulder and you look down to see a man with purple hair and is wearing a unique outfit. </p>
<p>“Hey! Would you be up for practicing bdsm on me and just in general being a guest for my podcast? For ya know educational purposes!” He blurts out.</p>
<p>You look at him for a sec and you feel yourself chuckle. This short man in front of you has no idea what he has coming for him. </p>
<p>You finally reply with <br/>“Uh... sure? Is it cool if we walk and talk? I got some stuff to get before we head onto are “mystical adventure” of bdsm.”</p>
<p>He pulls out his multiple cameras out of his little satchel. “Okay here we go! Lemme make sure these boys are workin.”</p>
<p>One of the cameras go up to your face and you see the lense pull in and out.<br/> Clancy looks up at you and say “you cool with people watching this?”</p>
<p>“It’s no prob lil dude, I been to things where it has various people in the ceremonies.” You smile at him and start walking through passage between the houses that are made with rope and wood.  He tries to keep up, but your pace of walking is very fast.</p>
<p>“Cool! Thanks once again!” He says and he’s now fast walking by your side. </p>
<p>“So how did you get started with the traditions? Was it taught or?” Clancy looks up at you.</p>
<p>“It was taught to us, but not like one on one just a basic explanation for this type of thing.”</p>
<p>“You had to learn it on your own? What kind of other kinks besides bdsm does your planet do? Do you guys specialize in it only or is there more stuff?” Clancy asks another question.</p>
<p>“Yea, it’s kinda like a manual for building things.. but more like we make the manual are selves. Like we draw the steps. We have a lot of different kinks but bdsm is one the favorites around here.” You reply back.</p>
<p>You lead Clancy into a store, you both walk around for a while. Clancy asks some more questions about the history and meanings and you give him awnsers to all these things. Hard to concentrate when a man in tight underwear is talking louder than your thoughts.</p>
<p>“Hey shush for a sec, I gotta find my materials if we are gonna do this.” You restrain yourself, trying not too go off on him. </p>
<p>“Oops sorry-sorry. Just excited to hear what ya got to say.” He quickly quiets down and you now remember what you need. Soft rope which is silk cloth wrapped around regular rope and a cock ring. </p>
<p>You quickly pick the items from this store and go up to the cashier, they say the price and you quickly give them the money. You walk out with your goods in the satchel you brought. </p>
<p>“Okay that’s all I needed and now we can head over to my house!” You grab ahold of his hand again the cameras flying around you both. </p>
<p>After a swift walk, that lead to you carrying Clancy as he was falling behind. You drop him off your shoulders and you pull out a silver key. You unlock the door and invite him inside.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the lift by the way!” He says cheerfully and plops down on your pile of sheets. (Basically a nest of sorts, or a circle of blankets and stuff piled on one another.) </p>
<p>“No prob, your gonna be sore later so I thought to be nice” you lock the door behind you and set the supplies on your wooden table.</p>
<p>You go over to the wooden drawer in the corner and pull out a ring gag (ring gag is basically a gag that has a circular opening, instead of a ball) and a vibrator. You wipe down the objects and go set them besides the items you just bought and wipe down the new things as well. You wanna give Clancy’s the best experience of bdsm. You look to him and he’s eyeing the toys on the table. You see that his face is flushed a bit. There is a camera next to you showing off the items. </p>
<p>Clancy speaks up “is it cool if you tell the viewers what we’re working with today?” </p>
<p>“Sure! Okay so I got some of the softest rope in my town, just for you clancy!” <br/>“Awe!! Thank you y/n.” He coos at you. </p>
<p>You keep listing the items <br/>“I also have for him is a vibrator and and a ring gag.”</p>
<p>“A ring gag? Shittttt... I saw one of those in this porn vid I watched! I know-I know..did my research as best as I could! Thankfully I had my pal lotion to help me, or the studying would’ve been harder to do!” He finger buns at you and winks.</p>
<p>You just laugh at his comment, he’s weird but it’s charming. <br/>“I’m glad you studied up clancy! Than I’m guessing your ready for what I’m about to do?” You walk over to him holding the ring gag.</p>
<p>The ring gag tight in your grip. You bend down near him and take ahold of his head gently, he quickly moves with your motions. He’s sitting up and you put the gag around his head securing it. </p>
<p>“You look good in this clancy you should wear it more often” you smile down at him and he mumbles something, but the gag isn’t letting him say anything.</p>
<p>You leave and grab the soft rope and start to tie him in a hog tie.</p>
<p>“So normally hogtied aren’t my thing but I thought to try it out for today. So lay on your chest and keep you head flat on the blankets.” </p>
<p>Clancy complies and lays on his back<br/>“Okay lift your arms backwards, you’ll feel a bit sore after this so be aware, if it’s too tight let me know.” <br/>Clancy’s lifts his arms up</p>
<p>“First thing to do is I gotta tie up your hands together, I have to wrap it around your wrist several times just for it to me more sturdy. There we go!”</p>
<p> You finish tying up his wrists and lift his legs up a bit. You look at one of the cameras near your face and say <br/>“Always be safe when doing these things with your partner make sure their comfortable, your wrist and ankles doing okay clancy?” <br/>Clancy’s mutters our something similar to a yes so you keep going.<br/>“Next thing we gotta do is tie the cuffs around the wrists to the cuffs on the ankles, and wrap around the rope connecting these two to keep it strong.”<br/>You look back at the camera <br/>“Than do a square knot to make sure things will be good!” </p>
<p>You look back at clancy he looks cute all tied up, what happens to him next is up to you. </p>
<p>“That’s how you do a hogtie! For things I do too excite my partner is use a vibrator!” You stand up from the pile and go to the table too get the vibrator and walk back to Clancy’s tied up form.</p>
<p>You sit down behind clancy and start feeling his butt up, his frilly underwear’s feels soft under your hand. You feel Clancy’s body twitch under your touch. You smile a bit, this will be a fun night.</p>
<p>You wink at the camera and start the vibrator “I always thought vibrators were the greatest tool when doing sexual stuff, with people or without” </p>
<p>You pull down his underwear and put the vibrator on a low level and place it between his balls.<br/>“OOPS! Almost forgot, can’t have you cumming when you want” you stand up once again and pull a cocking out of your drawer “cock-rings are also good, especially with edging. The one I chosen for today wraps around the cock and the scrotum!” </p>
<p>You remove the vibrator from his balls and slide the cock ring into place on him. You pick up the set aside vibrator and move it near his balls and you get a brilliant idea to move the thing back and forth from his balls to his ass.</p>
<p>“Hngg-“ clancy moans out. </p>
<p>You put your hand underneath him and start stroking softly. Still maintaining the movements of your other hand that’s holding your vibrator. You feel his dick slowly but surely harden in your grasp.</p>
<p>“Looks like our pal clancy here is getting hard!” You say gleefully and Clancy just moans out in response. <br/>( 3rd point of view )</p>
<p>Clancy thinks, his cock twitching in desperation.<br/>‘Fuck...their hand feels so warm, wish they’d just put the vibrator in me..’<br/> he shakes his legs to get Y/N attention.</p>
<p>Y/N responds  “Yes clancy?” They say innocently, still stroking the vibrator back and forth.</p>
<p>Clancy groans out in response and uses his right hand to point at his ass. </p>
<p>Y/n replies “now.now. Clancy you know I get to choose right? But! Since you’ve been good, I’ll do this one things for you.” </p>
<p>Y/n slowly puts their finger into Clancy’s butthole stretching it out slowly, making sure not to hurt him. Clancy let out a low moan, stuffing his face back into the blankets. His breath getting heavier. Spit running down his face, he looks like a mess already. </p>
<p>Y/n looks toward on of the cameras and says “when fingering someone make sure to go slow, you wanna be nice and gentle...” y/n slides their finger deep into Clancy’s ass and Clancy moans out at the hard thrust. “So they can really feel that finger in them”. Y/N adds another finger and starts to fuck clancy a bit more faster. <br/>(Your POV)<br/>Clancy’s anus clenches around your two fingers, you keeping doing a number on him. You stop and  pop them out and put them in your mouth. (Don’t worry his ass is clean! Computer nicely enough made sure that his butt tasted good) you suck your fingers letting out a low moan. </p>
<p>“Damn clancy, if you taste this good I might just eat you out...Eat this pretty ass of yours.” You smile lovingly at him. He nods his head and you feel a fire turn on in your parts. You quickly untie the rope connecting his wrists to his feet and start you eat out his ass. Your tounge diving deep into his tiny ass. </p>
<p>Clancy pants grown louder and louder, he could be your personal alarm for when you wake up. He’s so damn loud. As your eating his ass out you reach up to grab ahold of his wrist and pull them a bit, Clancy whines out. You take your tounge out of his ass, and sit up. You hear him whine again.  </p>
<p>‘he’s so needy’ you think.</p>
<p>“Y/n..Y/n..” He slurs out the gag affecting his voice. <br/>“What’s wrong clancy? You’ve been whining so much! I ought to punish you with all this noise” you say back in a rude tone.<br/>“Hnnn-“ clancy whined out again, trying to get a reaction out of you.</p>
<p>You quickly put clancy up by his wrists and pull him close to you. Your hot breath on his neck, you hear his breath hitch. He seems to like being thrown around. </p>
<p>“You keep whining and I’ll leave you like this, your cock twitching. Wanting my attention...until you stop whining I will not touch you...” You say in a low voice. <br/>You feel clancy move his head a bit to look you in the eyes. His pupils are like black holes consuming the beautiful color of his eyes. <br/>You look from him to his cock, you can see him moving his hips a bit trying to get any friction he can. He follows your eye movement to see where your staring, he feels himself go red hot. You take a look at his face again, his mouth is open so wide due to the gag tied around his head. You wanna wreck this mans mouth..but than again that would be giving him pleasure. You wanna draw it out a bit before you get too the good part. </p>
<p>You give his dick a few experimental strokes and he’s leans his head back on to your shoulder. He’s so close to cumming but the cock ring is stopping him from releasing. <br/>You remove his gag, you wanna hear him moan when you mess him up good. He takes a deep breath in and he fixes his jaw a bit. His face is sore and he’s about to say something when you cover him mouth with your hand.<br/>“Shut up. Only noises I wanna hear out of you are moans. So get your voice ready I’m about to rock your fuckin world” </p>
<p>Clancy shivers at your words and you keep your hand over his mouth and you hold him close to you. You slide your hand too his neck and tighten your hold on it. You feel him moan into your hand, your parts feeling hotter by the second. You hold onto his neck still but let go of his mouth and take the vibrator that is next to you, quickly switching it on and start rubbing it up and down his shaft. His hips stutter a bit and you feel him thrust into the air, but only a little bit of cum escapes out of his cock<br/>. <br/>“HNNN- y/n..” he whines out clearly wanting to be allowed to release. <br/>You tighten your grip around his neck just a bit.<br/>“HNG!” His eyes roll back.<br/>“No bitching, you’ll come when I want you too!” You bark out.</p>
<p>Clancy completely shuts up, his shoulders go stiff. <br/>His dick twitches at that statement as we know he’s a bitch for being dominated. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna take off your cock-ring and you better not cum” you yell out.<br/>“It’s kinda hard with you holding my neck so hard-“ <br/>You interrupt him and say <br/>“Did I tell you too speak?” </p>
<p>He quiets down again, you remove his cock-ring and lay it on the other side of you. You remove his remaining ropes. Hes laying against you, his dick raised in attention. </p>
<p>“Put your back against the wall! I’m gonna swallow that thick load of yours” you say loudly.<br/>He try’s to hold himself back, but your making it hard for him too when your saying things like that.</p>
<p>You go infront of him and pump his cock a couple time, his hands grabbing the sheets hard. </p>
<p>“Your cock so thick clancy...I hope I can fit it in my mouth” you say your lips near his tip, your eyes looking directly into his. Your tounge hanging out and he scrunches up his eyebrows and closing his eyes, he can’t cum. He wants too but, he doesn’t wanna disappoint you. </p>
<p>“Clancy look at me”<br/>He slowly opens his eyes and looks down at you.<br/>“If only I was nice than you could cum all over my face.”<br/>After that statement you took his cock into your mouth your gag reflex can’t stop you. <br/>“AH-fUCk!“ Clancy’s hips thrust into your mouth a bit.<br/>“Cmon clancy cum for me, load it in my mouth” you look up at him, your eyebrows scrunch.<br/>You pump his cock fast and suck as hard you can.<br/>“HNGG FUCK-“ Clancy moans this out loud and his load shoots down your throat you almost choke but quickly swallow it. </p>
<p>He lays down on your bed thingy, he takes a deep breath. You join him and plant a kiss on his lips, he tastes his cum in your mouth. He blushes heavily, realizing what he just did. </p>
<p>“Good job clancy! I think that should teach your viewers something.” You wink at one of the cameras. </p>
<p>“Pfft...yeah that should hopefu-PFFTT“ he burst out laughing, he just made a porno in front of live veiwers. </p>
<p>“I hope you learned something, Clancy” you have a big smile on your face. </p>
<p>He replies “Of course I did, to get dominated by peeps more often!” He says a big grin on his face too. </p>
<p>“Especially by you y/n, I gotta say your a pro!” He winks at you. Than looks to his cameras “well I hope y’all enjoyed this space cast! I’m gonna pass out now! Have a good rest of your night!” He turns the cameras off and looks at you.<br/>“Is it chill if we snuggle a bit? I like being dominated but I love being hugged a bit more”   </p>
<p>You join him in bed, and wrap your arms around him. <br/>You both fall asleep, safely in each others arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>